custom_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Theoi (Genus)
Theoi Also Called The Gods The True Immortals The Thean Ones Characteristics DNA Theoi have unique genes as they do not inherit their parents DNA, but upon birth receive their own genes, so in that sense, they are not genetically related to their parents or any other Theoi. However, their demigod children do inherit their genes tho sometimes demigods may develop their own unique powers it is rare for them to do so. Theoi DNA does not break down but instead renews itself. Body Transcendent: Theoi are Immortal and as such cannot be killed by conventional means. They possess Transcendent Physiologies which makes them physically and mentally beyond essentially all forms of harm or other ways to influence them. While they can enter into the material universe, becoming imminent, their true being is in the Godverse and thus both independent and outside of everything that happens to their manifested/avatar form. Accordingly, Theoi can appear in different bodies when they enter the material universe due to making a new one every time they enter. Immanent: '''When Theoi use their immanent forms they become fleshly and can have physical intercourse with mortal races tho while in this form they can feel pain and injury tho they won't be able to die. However in this form its appearance changes as every time they become immanent he makes a new vessel. Also, they can feel pleasure in this form which they can't feel as much in their Transcendent Forms. '''Mind They are able to perceive existence in a completely different and transcendent way, they can achieve things that are beyond the understanding of lesser beings, for example, a children's toy built by them could be used as a dangerous, and unstoppable weapon by the lower races. However, they still think and feel as humans do just with more insight into situations. Species ''' Theoi are quite a varying race themselves tho original gods like the Protogenoi and Apogonos are powerful other races can also ascend to godhood becoming a god of their race like Mielikki who was originally an Elf and became the Elven Goddess of the Hunt. '''Theoi: The Theoi are the original God's and far exceed the power of any other race. Elven Gods: Elven Gods are usually like the other Gods except for the fact that they all ascended from their respective races. Due to their accession, they usually make up the Mortal Gods. They like their mortal counterparts have pointy ears varying in length from god to god. Immortals: '''Immortals are former mortal beings who obtained Immortality or Semi-Immortality. They usually obtain great heights of power due to being alive for so long and as such are referred to as Gods. Most beings who make up this category are usually Demigods, Legacies, Nymphs, and some types of Fae though Humans can be in it to. Most Immortals don't have a Domain all to themselves and are usually just using their own personal power. Mortal God's: Mortal God's as their name suggests are Mortal beings who obtained godly levels of power this is balanced out though as they are Mortal making them killable. '''Aspects Aspects are Gods who are incarnations of Gods for Example the God Letum is really Thanatos' Preservation Aspect. Most Gods have Aspects tho they are usually not used as much. Culture Well among the Theoi there isn't much prejudice except for those between former demi-gods and their parents' legitimate spouse. Goddesses usually don't think of mortal races in a sexual light though Gods will think of mortal females in that light. Sometimes goddesses may get angry at their husbands mortal lovers because they feel that their husbands love their mortal lovers more than them which results in goddesses going on a rampage to get attention and in other situations sleeping with mortal men to try and spite their husbands though they usually don't fall for it unless the mortal starts getting a big head and thinking that he is cucking a god in which case the Gods will go on a rampage which tends to be worse than those of Goddesses. Powers Theoi do not always inherit their parents' powers when they receive their own genes they develop their own powers during conception and during adolescence, however, it is not uncommon for a Theoi to possess an ability related to their parents' abilities. Category:Theoi Category:Race Information